Cool Hip Karate Moves
by robinina110
Summary: This is about your fairies, and red fountain boys. They acually... I want to show you their hidden powers of... KARATE!CHAPTER 8 IS UP! FINALLY!WOOPEEE! R&R... Please?
1. Riven

Cool Hip Karate Moves

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club so BUG OFF… please… I dedicate this fan fic. to purpleNova823… for just me thinking of her story, which gave me the idea.

Me: On today's show of Cool Hip Karate Moves, we have… RIVEN! So Riven, would you like to show us some cool hip karate moves?

Riven: …

Me: Oh, now I remember. You have "the smile" (don't pay any attention to it's name)

Riven: …

Me: Oh it's the silent treatment huh? Well I'll just join the DARK SIDE.

Riven: …

Me: AAHHHHHHH! kicks in shin

Riven: Turns and walks away

Me: YAY! I WIN! Wait… This is a t.v. show…(baby talk) WIBBEN! COME BAAACK! I'll bring Musa if you behave like a good boy.

Riven: FINE! NOW GIMME GIMME MUSA! running around field (yes they are in a field)

Me: MUSA! Sorry Riven, but Musa is busy… Uhhh… Playing with tune.

Riven: NOOO! starts kicking like a black belt… or just a "droagon wrangler" then walks off with steam coming from his brain

Me: Ow…Oww… Here's a big tip… Never get Riven mad… Especially when he wants his Musa…

* * *

**_So, how did you like it? This was my second ff… so… I would love reviews, and if you have any suggestions, that would be great… I accept flames…_**


	2. Timmy

Cool Hip Karate Moves

_**Hello again. Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Me: Hello again, and welcome to… COOL HIP KARATE MOVES! Today we have Timmy.

Timmy: (snort) Hi…

Me: Ok… Well, what kind of karate moves do you have hidden inside that… (cough geeky cough) self of yours?

Timmy: Ahhh! GERMS! Good thing I have my handy dandy… Soap!

Me: Ok… Quick reflexes (writes down in notebook) ok…

Timmy: Not only do I have that. I have book power!

Me: Ok… so how do you use this… 'book power'?

Timmy: I read, learn, and then I throw them… Although I have to apologize afterwards… Books are my friends you know.

Me: Do you ever fight by yourself… Without your books?

Timmy: Well, when I'm a Red Fountain boy…

Me: No no no… without your silly little costume.

Timmy: If I play an online game, or my other cool electronics… Sure.

Me: (sigh) This is useless… But I guess that can count for now. What kind of games do you play on your electronics Timmy? May I call you Tim? Thanks.

Timmy: Well… I guess… But don't forget that my name is Timmy… I play games like, Legend of Zelda, Book Patrol, Math Palace, Winx Club, (I'm always Techna) Sims Math Class, and I always read Math for Dummies.

Me: Well, that's it for today folks… See yah next time on…

COOL HIP KARATE MOVES! WOOOHHH!

Timmy: (snort) buh bye!

Well, how did you like it? Thanks again for the reviews. I will work hard on this… And I would also like to thank Winx Club for having a geeky and a… non-laughing guy…

_**Anyway R&R THANKS!**_


	3. Stella

Cool Hip Karate Moves

Thank you for the reviews… or the review from purpleNova82… 

Me: Hello, today we have Stella

Stella: Hey!

Me: So Stella, how do you do karate?

Stella: I don't do that. It is too sweaty, and I just… wear too many skirts… Just don't like to.

Me: But is you don't say something quick, this fan fiction thing will be too short…

Stella: Fine… I beat up geeks, fashion freaks, and lamos.

Me: Ok… Well, could you show me… Uh… Timmy how you do this… 'beating up'.

Stella: (cracks neck and knuckles) I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Are there any witnesses?

Me: No, but you don't have to…

Stella: Ok… well, here I go!

Me: Um… Stella?

In the distance people could see the poor helpless boy named Timmy (yah I know he was on my last episode, but he didn't have his poor little helpless books… sniff)

Stella: (after beating up Timmy) That felt GREAT! So… what else do you need? I plan to pay some attention to my fashion dolls before this century ends.

Me: Well, there's not much left… so let's have a tea party!

(In dresses with a little kid's tea table on the ground that is too small for both of their legs to fit underneath. The teacups were also a little too small for them to hold, and the cups only gave them one little sip… Hardly any tea in it… In fact, there wasn't any tea in the cups. Only orange soda and fruit juice with pulp)

Stella: Um… Aren't we a little… um… old for this?

Me: Well, it sure wastes time, and throws it away like little girls and Riven trying to become friends.

Stella: Well, this is a good time to… um… I… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Stella threw the table along with the " I love ponies" cups and the little "tea" pitcher thing along with the "sugar" ( juice mix) and "cream" ( more freshly squeezed orange juice)

Me: (in little baby voice) My tea pawty… sniff sniff

Stella: IM LEAVING THIS DUMB SHOW, AND I WON'T LET MY SNUCUMS COME ON EITHER! GOOD DAY! (takes cookie and leaves)

Me: Well that was a happy ending, but don't worry folks, I will make Brandon come whether he likes it or she likes it or not! Anyway, see you next time on…

!COOL HIP KARATE MOVES!

_**I hoped you like it! thanks for reading it R&R **_


	4. Musa

Cool Hip Karate Moves

**_Hi! ME AGAIN! Thank you for the reviews! I am now on… CHAPTER 4! Anyway… R&R and enjoy!

* * *

_**

Me: Hi again, and welcome to… Cool Hip Karate Moves! Today we have MUSA!

Musa: (listening on her mp3 player)

Me: Uh… MUSA!

Musa: Yah?

Me: It's time to show these folks why they're here…

Musa: Oh… Oh yah! ( gets that yellow microphone (from episode 14) and starts putting on music, and singing)

Me: uh… Musa? That's not the reason why… These people want to know about your cool hip karate moves… do you have any?

Musa: Uh… Well, I can sure beat people in dance dance revolution…

Me: Well, that's not really what I was looking for, but… Have you ever done any karate?

Musa: When my radio thing doesn't work… I have to kick it across the room for it to work… and when a crook went into my room, and tried to steal my baby (cd player)… even though I found out that it was Riven and he wanted to take it away, because I spent too much attention with it and didn't pay enough to him… He is like a little kid sometimes (o.c. YAH RIGHT!)

Me: Ouch… he didn't say anything about that when I interviewed him earlier… well… he didn't say anything at all… besides musa, and gimme, and… yah…

Musa: Oh… good I didn't want anybody to know… but some people would take a look at that huge bump on his head or just something like that… If you didn't notice ( which you didn't ) it could have been a snake and just bitten you right in the nose, or eye, or… well, you get it…

Me: Well… I'm glad that it wasn't a snake then…

Musa: Anything else? I really should get to my Riven…

Me: Nope, that's it for now… see you next time on…

!COOL HIP KARATE MOVES!

* * *

**_So, did you like it? I love writing these things, and I hope you enjoy them all!_**


	5. Flora

Cool Hip Karate Moves

_**Hi! Me again… thank you for your reviews ever since my first chapter. I love typing, and I'm pretty good at it. Ever since I was in school, and learning how to type. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter…

* * *

**_

Me: Hello, and welcome to… COOL HIP KARATE MOVES! I am here with Flora! So Flora, how are you today, and what are your hidden powers?

Flora: I'm great. I don't know if I really have any COOL karate moves, but I do have some…

Me: NO KARATE MOVES? But but… why not? I thought you did, so I wanted some people to have a lot of fun reading this… and… and… and…

Flora: I do have something a little unique… I can meditate… And feel all of the troubles inside of me, the good things that have happened, everything. It's very refreshing…

Me: Yah yah blah blah blah… anything else? That I can actually write down with a lot of interesting things in it?

Flora: Well, I can pick some roses out of my flower garden, all just for me, and poke people with the thorns, but then the power of yin (or whichever one is the bad) will haunt me forever…

Me: OK… well, tell me all about it… please…

Flora: Well, I pick fresh roses from my fresh garden, which is watered to perfection. I pick off the thorns, give them to Helia, (he likes my roses) put the thorns into a jar, and wait for one of those witches or monsters to come and attack Alfea. I just wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait….

Me: OK…

Flora: It usually takes a few hours, days, even a week or so… Then I finally get to use them… Or I have the chance after about a few days, or a week, but I forget to get those pokey thorns from their jar… I always leave my jar in my room all safe and sound on my dresser that has Helia's name all over it… literally… I painted it myself…

Me: Wow… I see (writes down in notebook) So… Anything else?

Flora: I throw seeds at the villains too. Sometimes I use sunflower seeds… If nobody eats them first… Which usually happens… One time I left the sunflower seed bags out in the open with the Red Fountain Boys in front of them, unsupervised, and when I come back, from somewhere that never changes, I'm always reading my flowers in my flower garden bedtime stories, and when I came back, the seeds were all gone, so I had to buy more, and by the time I was back, the witches attacked, Alfea was nearly destroyed… It was chaos.

Me: Ok… anything else?

Flora: No… that's about it…

Me: Thank you very much Flora, and I'm glad you came… We'll see you next time on…

!COOL HIP KARATE MOVES!

* * *

**_Did you like it? You know, Flora is a little hard… you know with all of her peace stuff, but I'm glad she has some flowers that I could use to make all of this stuff interesting. Anyway…._**

**_R&R_**


	6. Brandon

_**Cool Hip Karate Moves**_

_**Hi! Me again! I miss all of those reviews… thank you purpleNova823 for the support! This time… I SHALL GET BRANDON ON THIS 'SHOW!' Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_

Me: Hello again on… KOOL HIP KARATE MOVES! Today, we will have BRANDON! WOOH! So, what's up?

Brandon: Ummm… Hi, and, nothing really, I just came here to talk about… Well…

Me: Is it about Stella? Yah… uh… she was wrong about the whole… this show is a big pain… and all of that junk… this show thing is a blast…

Brandon: Yah, she had to fight me, so I would break my neck… my back, legs, and arms… she would practically kill me, and then kill herself so she could be with me… Yah I think you get it…

Me: Well thank you for joining us today… Even though you endangered your own life. Anyway, what kind of karate powers do you have?

Brandon: Well, my snucums told me not to say anything to you, but I have the powers of dragon wrestling…

Me: Ugh… Not that… I mean… something that you never told ANYONE… Except me now… PLEASE? If you don't have any… Then… I wont have anybody to talk to for the rest of the day…. Sniff sniff…

Brandon: Oh fine… I… uh… kick things.

Me: Good enough… I guess… Well, what do you kick? Cans? Rocks? Little helpless kids?

Brandon: I kick… stuff.

Me: What kind of stuff?

Brandon: Stuff… just stuff… Like yesterday, I kicked Riven's hairspray can… But it looked a lot like a jell-o powder can… You know, that guy has issues.

Me: Yah I know… I did a review thing for my first episode thingy, and he didn't talk unless I said that Musa wouldn't be coming…It was weird.

Brandon: Yah, knowing Riven for a long time, and you shall know how he acts about everyday… He gets that way a lot, and freaks a lot of people out.

Me: I see… Just spending a few minutes with him, and he can freak people out… Or is that just because I lied to him… You know, Musa really should let go of that music junk, land spend some time with Riven so he doesn't have to let his anger out on some poor helpless people like me, and the little kindergardeners… I saw it in a movie once… Everyone who has a tantrum like that picks on little 5-year olds.

Brandon: He has never done anything like that, but I guess he can do that sometimes if he ever wants to torture a little tike…

Me: Well, I'm not really a little tike… I'm older than 5, and I am PROUD! OF! IT!

Brandon: Well, I better take care of my snucums… she expected me an hour ago…

Me: Fine… Leave me… ALONE!

Brandon: Alright, bye everyone!

Me: Yah, bye Brandon… and I will see you next time on… COOL HIP KARATE MOVES! See Yah!

* * *

_**I hope you liked the story! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time… I will try to update all of my stories this month before Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa… R&R thanks!**_


	7. Darcy

Cool Hip Karate Moves

_**Hi! Back again… thank you for supporting my story for all these… chapters… anyway, R&R and please enjoy!**_

Me: Hello, again, and welcome to… COOL HIP KARATE MOVES! I am here with… DARCY!

Darcy: Hi…

Me: Hello! Wow, you are a lot prettier when you are in the cartoon, no offence…

Darcy: Let's hurry this thing up! I want you to enjoy your last day of being alive…

Me: Uh… Right… Well, what kind of karate moves do you have?

Darcy: I don't do karate… Anyway, have you interviewed Riven yet? Or at least Musa?

Me: Yah!

Darcy: Did any of them say anything about me?

Me: Well, no…

Darcy: Did Riven say anything about him and Musa breaking up? Because if he did, I will have a big talk with him… about tricking him into being my boyfriend again.

Me: NO! HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOU T THAT! Besides, Musa and Riven love each other…

Darcy: Fine, oh yah, well… I do have some moves… I can punch magic balls or whatever at people! It's easy!

Me: When was the last time you did this?

Darcy: Why do you care?

Me: Because this 'audience' wants to know about everything you do…

Darcy: Yesterday, last week at the most? I don't remember! So much has gone on… Unless you want to count that fight I had with Icy and Stormy… Boy, are they weak sometimes… It makes me angry sometimes, I'm so tired of it that… (power balls float over Darcy's hands, and start flying everywhere)

Me: WOAH! Watch out! (Hides under chair) You could hurt something, or even worse, you can hurt me! (gasp)

Darcy: Fine (head steaming) Could we just get this thing over with! I'm ready to get out of here! I here my cell phone (Now she has a cell phone) vibrating, and that means that my sisters want me, which probably means that those stupid Winx girls are going against them, so I have to get there to help my amateur sisters defeat them and Alfea forever!

Me: Well, this isn't really over yet… Do you have anything else?

Darcy: I'll show you what other stuff I have! (Starts attacking, and breaking stuff)

Me: AAAHHHH! YOU CAN GO!

Darcy: (stops) Ok, see yah…

Me: I guess that's it! I'll see you next time on… COOL HIP KARATE MOVES! That is, if I can fix this place up first… I SHALL START BY SWEEPING THE ASH OFF THE FLOOR! BUH BYE!

I hope you liked it! I couldn't really think, because my two friends were playing in the background, so I guess I could have made it better! They leave me out of things a lot!

_**SEE YAH!**_


	8. Bloom

_**Cool Hip Karate Moves**_

_**HI! Me again! (I know I say that a lot! Lol, well, I am here with another chapter… (Duh) IT"S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! YAY! (Jan. 10) so, here's the chapter! With…

* * *

**_

Me: Hello and welcome to Cool Hip Karate Moves! Today we have… Our special guest, Bloom! Yes, yes, I know, she is the main character, and she is almost the last one that I interview, but we all know that things don't always have to go the way you want, blah blah blah…

Bloom: Umm… I am very… flattered

Me: Sorry… Anyway, do you have any karate moves?

Bloom: Yes, as a matter of fact. I kick the evil doers in the-

Me: That's nice and all, but I really meant the kick and the punch kind of stuff.

Bloom: I don't think so, but sometimes I kick the people who like the Riven & Sky pair… I don't like that Riven dude messing with my Sky honey… He's too good for Riven, and I don't want to be stuck with Musa… unless those people who like Musa & Flora pair takes Musa, then I get Helia, which I don't really mind, as long as it's a guy instead of a girl.

Me: Um… Right… Well, I don't 'worship', or whatever, those couples, so… Anyway, please tell me more!

Bloom: Well, I come out of the people's T.V. when they are asleep every Saturday, or their computer when they have it on the 5kids site, and they are on a bathroom break of something, and I turn into a 3D person, so when they wake up, or come back from the powder room, or whatever you call it, and kick them in the shin… Or some places that will hurt. It makes me sooooo mad.

Me: Good thing I don't like those couples or anything, or that would be bad… Good thing I don't go over to anybody that likes those couples.

Bloom: Well, that's about it… Unless you want to count the few times that Sky took me out on a dare date… or at least he used to. Those guys are weird sometimes.

Me: Alright then, We'll see you next time on….

!COOL HIP KARATE MOVES!

* * *

_**I hope you liked the chapter… I know it was very, very short, but please… I wrote it in half an hour… that was all of the time I had… anyway, see yah!**_


	9. Kiko

Cool Hip Karate Moves

**_Ok, I am SOOOO sorry I haven't been updating for a LONG time, but uh… I died… But, now I'm back, so after some happy days, the heavens sent be back to Earth to do my duties… And fulfill people's… wishes? Uh, ok, so I hope you like this chapter_**

**_

* * *

_**

Me: Hello! Ok, so today, we have… Drum role pleeeaase! Bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum…. Er, anyway, we have… Wait, WHAT? Oh, excuse me… I have to talk to my agent

(whispers) What do you mean she can't come? WHAT? First you say she can't come, now you say you give me… THIS? Fine

(regular voice)::sigh: Ok, well, I wanted to bring a special PERSON here today, but instead… :sniff: I get… Everybody, I have today with me… Kiko

Kiko::sniff sniff:

Me: Ok, so, Kiko, what kind of Cool Hip Karate Moves do you have?

Kiko::runs off across field: (yes, we are STILL in a field)

Me::runs after: WAIT:grabs Kiko: Phew… Ok, so I guess you have some good running skills… But, I want to know the good things!

Kiko: Well, no

Me: HEY! You can… Can… TALK?

Kiko: Uh… duh

Me: Uh… Uh… wow this is…… Hey, you can't talk! I knew this boxy thing on your collar was freaky! RIVEN! I KNOW IT'S YOU IN THERE! Well, not in there, BUT YOU GET THE IDEA!

Riven::riding on his scooter thing right above: Aw… :flies away:

Me: Uh… ok, so anyway Kiko… We NEED something… So, ok why don't you pose for the camera or something? Wait… AW KIKO! Ok, that was… uh… disgusting, but we shall get Bloom to… Er, clean that up for us… But anyway, let's watch you… Eat?

Kiko::eating tall grass:

Me: Ok, this is so interesting… THAT WAS SARCASM F.Y.I. KIKO! Hmph… Well, wanna play a prank Kiko? You can use your running to do that prank thing Riven did to… uh… How about a not so smart guy… Hmmmmmmmmm…

* * *

((At the witch tower place))

Me: (whisper) Ok Kiko… go on :pushes:

Kiko:runs up to troll thing and stares up at it: Hey wise guy! You are so fat, when you step on a scale, it reads, To be continued

Troll: What? You can talk?

Kiko::sniff: Well, DUH! I could always- Hey… what are you doing?

Troll:picks Kiko up and snuggles: You are a cute bunny rabbit

Kiko: What? LET GO! You are wasting time and money here! People don't want to read a story about a big… TROLL thing hugging a bunny as cute as… Ki…. Uh I!

Troll: Story? What story :stares at me:

Me: Uh… Well… er…

Kiko (at the same time)): Uh… Well… er…

Troll: Hey! This bunny rabbit can't talk! IT'S YOU!

Me thinking: Hey, I wonder why the witches can't hear this…

((witches fighting winx club and red fountain boys… without Riven))

Me: Oh… that's why… Uh… :runs up and grabs Kiko: BYE!

Kiko:sniff sniff sniff:

Troll: HEY! Bring back my bunny rabbit!

Me: IT'S NOT YOURS:still running: Well, that's all for today, we'll see you next time on….

!Cool Hip Karate Moves!

!SEE YAH!

Well, I hope you liked it, and again, sorry for not being here for a long long long long long time… but ok, uh… see yah!

R&R or thee shall die

O.o


End file.
